The inner workings of Stella Gibson
by StellaGib69
Summary: What Stella thinks is a quick lay to distract her from Belfast's recent murders turns into a night of crime or pleasure she can't decide. This a work in progress. Chapter one can work as a one shot or it will tune into a series. Depends on you the reader.


As her body lays spiralled on the bed Stella Gibson wonders what the killer might be thinking at that very moment. Was he looking for his next kill or was laying his head on his pillow with his family near by resting. For Stella sleeping was a luxury. The thought of the killer, her father hell even her life was dancing around in her head. Clearly she wasn't going to be getting any shut eye this night. She looks over at the time. 1:15 was blinking back at her. She wondered the night would slumber off but she would lay awake. As Stella pushed thoughts of blood patterns and dismember bodies aside she thought of the only logical thing to do. Go find a bloke in the bar down below and fuck him.

Stella wandered over to her closet and felt her silk shirts run through her fingers till she chose a shirt that offered the right amount of cleavage for the right man that would bargain for her bed that night. She choose her favourite leather skirt over her usual trousers for utter convenience. No time would be waisted for her when it came to achieving her goal. She slipped on a black pair of stilettos that were sharp enough to pierce a mans soul.

Stella approached the bar, it was dark and gloomy. It smelt of tired blokes and gin, she quickly surveyed the patrons eliminating all but one candidate.

"A martini, there olives dry" she demanded the bartender with out breaking eye contact with the man across the room that was knocking back his beer.

She watching him loosen her tie and run him fingers though his hair.

_A Rolex vintage 1968 watch, black Tanino Crisci shoes and a well tailored suit._ She thought.

_He was perfect._

Stella knocked back her drink and threw a 20 on the table.

Stella slid into the vacant seat In front of this man. He was about 5'11 with dark eyes that pierced the soul. The prefect amount of facial hair with the right amount or brown hair slicked back on his head.

She extended out her hand to the now grinning man.

"Stella. And you are?"

"Oliver."

"The names doesn't match the demeanour but I'll take it."

"It's a family Name. Stella. English?"

Stella smiled and slipped her hand into her purse and took out her key card and handed it to Oliver.

"Room 1217 Oliver."

Oliver took the card and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Stella gave a half smile and slipped off of the chair.

Oliver eyes trailed her bottom she she walked away and went into his jacket to pay for his drinks.

Stella stopped at the door and looked back at Oliver to examine him, satisfied with her choice she watched him crack his knuckles and proceeded to collect his things. She turned and proceeded to the elevator dismissing looming onlookers.

Stella slipped back into her room and began to undress. The silk that dressed her shoulders slipped to the floor. She moved her hands to the back of her skirt and began to unzip it when a pair of cold hands stopped her.

The recent smell of James entered her nostrils.

"Let me." He said smoothly into her ear.

Oliver unzipped Stella skirt slowly. She felt his warm breath tickle her neck. Stella turned and let her skirt drop to the ground. Oliver took a moment to take in Stella's body. A lace bra cupping her breast and bottoms that were so tiny they were barley visible. Hey body was Firm. Soft. Glistening from the light lingering into the room.

"You're stunning Stella."

"I'm aware"

Oliver smirked at her confidence.

Stella walked over the the bed and sat down. "I don't have all night Oliver."

Oliver slipped off his shirt and trousers.

Stella was impressed with Oliver's shaft size. "Tell me Stella how do you want me to take you?"

Stella was already getting annoyed with Oliver. She hardly wanted to converse with the man purely fuck him.

Stella stood up and walked over to Oliver placing a finger on his full lips. "First I want you to stop talking. Next..."

She grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it. "... I want you inside me."

"Are you not a lady who enjoys a little foreplay?"

"I'm a woman who doesn't have time to waist."

Stella's circles Oliver and pushes him to the bed. She climbs on to of Oliver and sits on his cock. She proceeds to ride Oliver slowly and deeply. She closes her eyes and tilts her head to the ceiling. Oliver eyes are trained on her. Her face, her body, her breathing. All of Stella. Oliver grabs Stella's body and flips her over on the bed and stops thrusting. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Close your eyes Stella"

She obliged. Oliver slides Stella's hands slowly above her head. He reaches for his discarded tie and times her hands to the bed pole. Stella's eyes pop open.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want Stella."

" I don't recall telling you to put me in binds Oliver?"

Oliver put his finger on Stella's mouth and shushes her. He leans to her ear.

"A woman like you lives to control. It time for it to be stripped from you. Stella you control this."

Oliver starts to thrust and Stella is silent. Stella struggles on her restraints slightly, she notices their not tied too tightly.

"Oliver untie me."

Oliver continues to thrust into Stella. She starts to feel something she's never felt before. Pure satisfaction. Oliver puts a hand on her neck and begins to squeeze. Not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to shorten her breath. Stella can feel her body starting to orgasim.

"Oliver..."

Oliver moves faster and deeper into Stella. He can feel himself starting to cum. He's thrusting so hard he fears the bed might break. He squeezes a little harder on Stella's neck.

"Oliver...Oliver...st...stop." Stella says over a moan.

Oliver thrust on last time and he can feel Stella cum.

Oliver leans over and begins to untie Stella's hands.

"I told you, you control this."

Oliver slips out of Stella and starts putting his clothes on. Stella sit up utterly confused about what just happened. Does she arrest this man for raping her or does she thank him for giving her the best sex of her life."

"Oliver... I."

"Here."

Oliver pulls out his business card and hands it to her.

_"Oliver Flannigan, __CEO of Flannigan Chemicals"_

"Give me a call when you want to lose control again Stella." He leans in and kisses her lips softly.

Stella watches Oliver leave.

"What the fuck just happened?." She whispered to herself.

Stella takes her hand and touches her privates and pulls her hand up and sees a bit of blood.

She jets up and looks at the bed and sees a small amount of blood. She wonders if it's a crime scene or her sex sheets.

Stella pulls up the sheets and walks them over to the washer and puts them on.

She sits there staring at the machine for a few moments and notices in the reflection on the glass Oliver's tie still on her bed.

Stella gets up and walks over to the bed and picks up the tie. She puts it up to her nose and smells it.

A smirk crosses her lips. Stella opens her side bed drawer and slips the tie in and proceed to the shower.

_"So much for a quick lay."_ She thought as she turned on her shower.


End file.
